Prom And The Bet
by confusedblueberry
Summary: Konan is Sakura's big sister, Pein is konan's BF. Konan and pein make a bet that has to do with a haired little sister and someone she didnt think about till all this madness came with the bet. Sakura X Madara /Konan X Pein /little bit of Sasori X Hinata


"Konan-Chan you're so mean! Why did you do that?" Sakura screamed at her older sister as Hinata her twin stood there sweet drop at the yelling fest in the kitchen. "Dear Sakura what are you talking about?" Konan asked acting as if there was nothing wrong. But her eyes gave her away with that evil glint they held and her trying to muffle the evil laughing. She didn't do a good job at it.

"I'm guessing you sent it to your whole phonebook. Because I got it look!" Sakura screamed holding her phone up so konan and Hinata could see the message. There was a pic of sakura sleeping her hair all over the place and her clothes were snowflake pj and a fuzzy blanket.

**From: Konan-Chan As most of u knw 2morrow is prom. My sis Sakura doesn't have a date yet. So ask her if u think u can take her. This is her on a good day lol :) 2 a some1 if I lose I kick Ur ass. 2 another some1 I will not lose. BYE BYE**

Sakura slammed her phone shut and glared some more at Konan."O get over it Sakura-Chan. We all know you weren't going to the dance and you should go." I was going to whack her in the head but she moved to fast for me to get her. "And so what if I don't go to the dance or not." Konan shook her head and stared at sakura and sakura stared back. "Because I made a bet and you seem a bit lonely." Sakura frowned and grabbed Hinata and hugged her and gave konan and Hinata innocent look. "I got Hinata and I don't need anybody else." Hinata hugged me back. Konan walked over to sakura patted her on the head. "Ya but Hinata got a date and you don't." I just know I had a dumb founded look on my face because I didn't know Hinata had a date till just seconds ago. "Who?" was all I could say in my dumb founded state.

"Sasori." Konan replied with her hands on her hips. I almost fall over at the name that came out of konan's mouth. "Are you joking? Who asked who?" those questions where what ran through my mind than it came out of my mouth. Konan laugh at my sudden outburst and Hinata just blushed turn redder than anyone could ever imagine. "And sasori asked her after he found out Naruto dumped her from Deidara." I always wanted to hurt Naruto now days because of what he did to Hinata. But Hinata made sure sakura wouldn't touch him.

I looked at konan's text yet again for some reason I read it again. "Um who are you betting with and who are you threating?" konan made this face that you just knew meant I know something you don't and you not gonna. "Come on tell me!" Stuck her tongue out and laughed at my face. "Fine I'll let you in on one. Me and pein have a bet going on to see if you get a date to the dance or not." Now I was mad.

It wasn't like I couldn't get a date or anything. None of the guys that had asked me out weren't my kind of guy, so I turned it down. I had never had a boyfriend in my whole 17 years so pein didn't think I could get a date. I'll prove him wrong.

"Well see you two midgets later I got a date with pein!" konan turned away from the twins and made her way toward to the front door of their condo. "Hey we are about the same size so you're a midget too." Konan turned around and stuck her tongue out yet again. "Ya ya whatever I got a date. So see ya later. Midgets!" and with that konan was gone for the night and probly wouldn't see her till tomorrow morning at the school parking lot.

**Date / Konan-Chan's (POV)**

Pein was waiting for me outside in the parking lot. I made my way towards him with a smile on my face. My plan was working great. I was sure to win. When i got in the car i patted pein on the shoulder and gave him a look saying i feel sorry for you.

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled out and started to drive to the ice cream shop. "Sakura got my text." i say with a smile on my face. Pein's face was still blank as ever. "so." the smile still not leaving my face. "She found out about the bet." at this pein's board face showed the smallest bit of a frown. At that i stiffened a giggle. "What she say?" the car stopped at the red light, we were almost to the ice cream shop.

"Didn't say anything. But you could tell what she was thinking, (I'm gonna show him.)" it was true Sakura's face showed almost all of the things she thought every emotion in her head. Pein's face went back to the blank one he had on seconds before. "Doesn't mean anything." i thumped him on the head. "Yes it dose!" pein grumbled about the growing lump on his forehead. "What?" we got out of the car and ordered one mint and one vanilla ice cream cones. "I'm gonna win duh." we sat in the shade as we ate.

"Nope. Did you forget madara has to be her date." konan frowned than quickly recover hoping pein didn't see it. "I knew that." "No you didn't." i thumped him in the head once more. "Yes i did and that still doesn't change anything." at this pein smiled which made me frown.

"How do you know madara is going to ask her?" i frowned more. "How do you know that she would say yes? She said no to sasuke and Tobi and their related to madara." i frowned even more. He was about to get himself slapped. "And how do you know for sure she doesn't already have a date." yep he got himself hit in the head causing the ice cream to smash into his face. I couldn't stop my laughing; pein had vanilla ice cream from his chin to the tip top of his nose.

While i was laughing i didn't notice pein get closer and closer till his cold ice cream covered lips made contact with mine. When we finally pulled away from each other the ice cream was gone from his face and our ice cream cones had melted. "Vanilla and chocolate chip mint taste good together." i whispered as i leaned on him." "Must agree." i stated to get up. When i was standing pein was still sitting on the ground. I smiled at him. "This doesn't change a thing lover boy. I'm gonna win!" i flashed a piece sign and ran to the car. He was right behind me.

**-Next day at school-  
>-Sakura's (POV)-<strong>

Me and everyone else in the school were in the school court yard, talking to each other. I had been asked out by alot of guys a few girls already. I wished the day would already be over. But the worse of them all was rock lee. He had been the first to ask her to the dance and in front of everyone and he was the loudest of everyone. He scared me so bad that i ran and hid behind Kisame. The biggest and one of the scariest senior if you didn't know him. You might think he was a shark out of water.

It was now lunch time the 11 and 12 grade had it together. So i was sitting with the Akatsuki plus Hinata. "Dame Bitch didn't know you were so fucken desperate for a date!" Hidan said a little too loud to my liking. And it wasn't like i wanted to go to the dance anyways.

"Ya well you can thank Konan-Chan and pein-kun for that." i said slouching in my chair hiding from the world, well at least trying. "Why?" sasori said from across the table he had his left arm slung over Hinata's shoulder and she was blushing like mad. "O you didn't know." sasori frowned he hated being left out. "Didn't know what?" "Konan and pein has made a bet about me. And konan refuses to lose." Now everyone was listing to the convention. Pein and konan's bets could get a little nasty. Like in their 10 grade year they bet who could get a teacher to quit first. Pein had won 2 in half days.

"What kind of bet would they have that involves you?" Itachi asked he was one of the close friends of both konan and pein. So it was hard to belive that the sneaky friend they had didn't know of the bet. But many others knew of the bet that shouldn't have even seen the message that had been turned into a forward. "Konan says I'm gonna get a date to the dance tonight and pein says I'm not. I don't know if the winner gets anything or not. All I know is that I have plenty of dates and I'm not going." At that konan stood up and hit me in the head and everyone else look at us as if we were crazy or laughed at me getting hit. "You're going that's that." Konan said pushing me over so she could sit next to me making me squished against madara.

**-Madara's (POV)-**

"But I don't wanna go! And if wasn't for that stupid bet you wouldn't care either." Sakura yelled getting up quickly and running out of the canteen. While she was running she knocked the lunch lady over causing the old yucky gravy to fall on Ino sakura's ex slut best friend. O wait she's still the schools slut. I guess some things never change.

"God if you could just ask her out already it would make everyone happy." Konan says to madara who's staring at the double doors that sakura just ran away threw. Madara ignored konan all together because he knew all she had to say was comments about how dense he and sakura was. I got up and walked out and took the same root that sakura did trying to find her, and I did. I could see her old all-stars hanging from one of the lower peach blossom branches.

I walked over and pulled myself up into the tree beside her. She hadn't noticed me till I was hugging her tight. I like have her in my arms and my heart felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest. It was just overwhelming but I didn't let go when she turned around to look at me with sad eyes. That was breaking my heart slowly.

**-Sakura's (POV)-**

I ran out of the canteen as soon as I made my way out I ran towards the peach tree and climbed up into it, not too far. I didn't wanna get stuck in the tree and have to have someone get her down. I put my head phones in to drown out the world. Which is the cause of me staring into Madara's deep dark black eyes that stared right back. He was hugging me tight and it felt right be here. Not here in the tree, but here in his strong arms and in a way loving. I didn't pull away I just stared at me. Didn't even mutter a word, than my head phones were gently pulled out of my ears. I'm guessing he had something to say.

"Are you ok?" his deep yet warm voice asked me. It was the first time I had ever heard him talk this way. Usually he was rude and cold or like most of the time with the girls perverted in some way. I have no clue how you could make a voice perverted but he could. "Ya." Was all I could say not really trusting it with anything else at the moment.

I think he could see the distaste in my face and pulled away and looked down. I almost let it slip that I wanted his arms back around me, but I stopped myself. "This is my entire fault." He muttered to himself more than me. "Do you mean you're part of the bet too!" I screamed at him about to jump out of the tree to get away from all the crazy people. Madara hugged me before I could make my move to jump out of the tree. So I stuck. "Yes, no. I'm the reason it's going on," he sighed he pulled me on his lap and sat his head on my shoulder. I didn't move an inch. "I really like you sakura and I couldn't ask you out. So konan made a bet with pein." I frowned yet inside I was jumping for joy. Madara was the guy I had been waiting on all my life. But I was still confused about the bet. "Konan knows I get really jealous seeing you with other guys so she sent that text out. Pein thought you were just one time thing but I haven't liked anyone since 9 grades."

I now kinda understood why konan had pushed me to going to the dance. Pein was like a big brother and he was only doing his job, looking out for me. I nodded to let madara finishes and to let him know I was still listning to him. "Sakura will you go to the dance with me?" I turned around and nodded. Our faces inched closer and closer till the there was no space left bewteen us. And I loved it! I turned around slowly and carefully but never breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened up and granted him entrance. He tasted like something incredible sweet that I couldn't place right at this moment. We slowly pulled away still looking into each other's eyes. "See you later tonight." "Ya."

**-Later that night-  
>-Sakura's (POV)-<strong>

No one knew yet that I was going to the dance. I was in my room getting ready. Every time konan said something I didn't replied or open the door, I just let her think what she wanted. Madara and everyone else were in the living room waiting for the car they rented for prom. Madara came and knocked on my door to tell me it was time to go. I opened the door and made my way out to the car. I grabbed his hand on the way there. "You look beautiful." "You too." I said with a smile.

I was wearing a black dress that was 3 inch above my knee. At my hips it proofed out but above them it fit just right showing off my curves. I also had a big red bow that went under my breast. Madara was wearing a black slacks and a red dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

We got in the car and everyone's eyes were on us than there was a whole bunch of clapping. "You finally got together!" konan patted madara on the back. "We aren't dating." At that everything got really quiet and went back to staring. Madara pulled me on his lap again just like early today. "You are my girlfriend." "You never asked." I pouted. "But I asked you to the dance and we kissed for an hour." I blushed when they heard that yet again all eyes were on us and I blushed crazy. "That doesn't mean you asked me. Deidara and Hidan kissed and there not dating." Now everyone's eyes weren't on sakura nope they were on a blushing Deidara and Hidan. "You said you wouldn't tell anybody, and we were both drunk! Un!" we all were laughing, I kinda felt bad about telling now.

We got to the dance with in minutes and soon as we were there we picked a table and spilt up and went our different ways. Konan, pein, sasori, Hinata, me, madara, went to the dance floor. As we started to dance she will be loved by maroon 5 started to play. Madara kissed my nose and it tickled. "Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" "I said yes to the dance and kissed you. So why wouldn't i?" I say with a teasing smile. "You know if you wanted me to ask that's all you had to say." We kissed again and for the rest of the night. I finely found the right guy. Madara Uchicha.

_**Konan-Chan won the bet!**_  
>Was posted in the school newspaper the next morning front page and everything.<p> 


End file.
